Tortured
by Inupez
Summary: Scott and Lance are back after disapearing almost six years ago. Thought to be dead the two have returned with bad news that could threaten all mutants. PLEASE REVIEW Rated T for Language -I don't own X-Men Evolution-
1. Chap 1: Ready?

Lance walked over and sat on the dry bench. He watched the rain fall and heard it hit the plastic roof over his head. He sighed and lit another cigarette. The rain continued to fall hard all around him making it seem as if he was in a cage. The bench squeaked and moaned as another sat next to him.

"I'm tired of this crap," he said to the young man as he brought the cigarette to his lips.

"I know," Scott said sympathetically.

"Think we'll ever be free?"

"Doubt it,"

Lance sighed again. The rain started to fall faster. He watched a women running with a newspaper over her head to protect her from the onslaught.

"They have no clue how good they've got it," he said finally breaking the silence.

"Who?"

"The humans," he said. "they complain and complain, but they don't realize just how lucky they are,"

"You can't blame them," Scott said as he put his hands in his jacket. "we used to be that way too," he paused. "they don't realize what's happening around them,"

Lance shrugged and blew out another puff of smoke. "I just wish we didn't either," He saw Scott nod in the corner of his eye.

"Well, we do and we can't do anything to change that," Scott sighed. He watched Lance start fiddling with his right ear. He could barely see the black numbers that read 000214 under Lance's dark brown hair. It took a long time for his hair to fully grow back and now it was longer then ever. It covered his dark eyes when he looked down at his feet. But Lance didn't want to get it cut and wouldn't tell Scott why. Scott ran his hand through his newly trimmed hair.

"Someone see the numbers?" Lance asked him.

Scott instinctively pulled his hand up to his ear and rubbed where the numbers 000215 had been placed. "The lady who cut my hair did. I told her it was a gang thing," Lance smiled; a face feature that Scott had rarely seen in the last five years. The rain slowly stopped and the sun began to shine through the clouds. "It's going to be a nice day," Scott smiled as he stood up.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lance asked him following his lead and standing.

"Yeah, I'm positive,"

Lance threw his cigarette down and stepped on it. "Okay then, let's go."

They walked around the corner of the old grocery store and found themselves staring at a large building with a sign that read "Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters,"

"It's been almost six years," Scott said to himself. Lance nodded and started walking towards the building. Scott slowly followed.

"Think they'll recognize you?" Lance asked. Scott stuck his shaking hands in his pockets and continued to watch the ground as he walked.

"I don't look all that different," he said. "do I?" Lance smiled again telling Scott that he did.

In reality, they both did. Lance's hair was longer which was a shock considering how many times it had been shaven off. Scott's on the other hand had taken forever growing back, and was now neatly trimmed to the point where it was shorter then it had been before. Because of his newly gained ability, Scott didn't have to wear his glasses anymore. His two blue eyes were the only thing striking about him anymore.

They were both pale looking and the dark circles around their eyes could be seen from a mile away. Their bodies had also been deprived of most fat and muscle causing them to look tall and thin.

"Their going to be in shock," Lance said as they reached the gate.

"Tell me about it," Scott laughed dryly. "It's not everyday you see a man who's been dead for almost six years," he noticed Lance's face. "well they had to have thought we were dead or otherwise we wouldn't have gravestones," Lance shrugged and opened the gate. It creaked as they pushed past it.

"You sure you can do this?" Lance asked.

"Will you stop asking me that!" Scott growled. "i'm fine,"

They reached the door and stopped. Lance turned to Scott and watched him ring the doorbell.

"No turning back," Lance mumbled. Scott slightly hit him in the arm making him smile again. In actuality, Lances teasing calmed him; it meant Lance was feeling good today, and that hopefully meant no episodes.

The door opened widely and a young man in his late teens stood there.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking from Scott to Lance and then back again.

"Yeah," Scott said quietly. "is Professor Xavier here?"


	2. Chap 2: Professor Xavier

"Yeah," he said. "come on in, I'll go get him,"

Lance and Scott walked in and stood in the large doorway. They watched the young man stick his hands in his pockets and walk away through a hall, leaving them alone in the large corridor.

"Wow," Scott mumbled, while looking around. "never thought I'd be back here,"

"Yep," Lance nodded. "a lot of times I got my ass kicked in this room," Scott smiled knowing that it was true.

They heard laughter echo down the stairs and through the halls. Scott suddenly felt more homesick then he had before. He sighed and started to pace slightly.

"I think I've lost my nerve," he said to Lance. Lance just gave him a weak smile and started playing with his ear again.

The young man walked back into the corridor. "He'll be out in a minute," he said. They watched him quickly walk up the stairs and disappear behind the wall.

"Manners are a thing in the past, apparently here at the institute," Lance frowned.

"Wonder what's taking him?" Scott wondered out loud while staring down the long hallway towards the Professors office.

"He knows it's us and is conspiring to announce us to the world,"

"Lance," Scott warned.

"Sorry,"

"Please come to my office," came a deep voice that seemed to echo through the institute.

"What was that?" Lance asked looking around for the source.

"That would be the Professor," Scott said quietly. "he knows it's us,"

"Told yeah,"

"Lance," Scott warned again.

Scott walked down the hall with Lance trailing not far behind him. The brown walls seemed to be closing in on Scott. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They came to a large handcrafted wooden door with a sign that read "Professor Xavier". Scott took another large breath and opened the door.

There, sitting behind the desk was a man. He wore wrinkles over his face and his bald head. His eyes were wide with amazement and teary with emotion. As he rolled out from behind the desk they noticed his new wheelchair with the letter "X" on the wheels.

"Scott," he breathed quietly.

"Hey Professor," Scott smiled weakly. "you miss me?"

The Professor opened his arms for Scott to hug him. He did and soon felt tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Lance," the Prof. smiled turning after letting go of Scott.

"Hey Professor," he smiled with less emotion and a small wave. "how are ya?"

He smiled wide. "i'm good Lance," he said and then turned to Scott. "where have you two been all this time?"

Lance looked at Scott. Scott looked at Lance. The dreaded question had come up sooner then expected. Lance started messing with ear again while Scott tried to figure a way to start the long and painful story.

"We...," he stopped to clear his throat. "we were kidnapped."


	3. Chap 3: Ororo

"You were what?"

"We were kidnapped," Scott repeated.

"By who," the Professors face flushed with concern and he placed his hands in front of him giving them his full attention.

Scott turned to Lance who was sitting on the brown leather sofa fiddling with his feet. He looked up when he felt Scott's eyes on him. "You wanted to come here," he told him. "so you inform him,"

Scott sighed and sat down next to Lance. "We don't know exactly who," he said finally.

"Why...?" the Professor seemed at loss for words. "...how...were you kidnapped?"

"The CIA helped," Lance said quickly. Scott turned to him and frowned. "What? How do _you_ explain the men in ninja costumes and high tech gadgets?" Scott sighed and reminded himself that teasing meant feeling well. He turned back to the Professor.

"We and a bunch of other mutants were taken and...," he stopped as if it wasn't only painful but difficult to put in words. "...we were studied,"

Professor Xavier's eyes grew misty as he watched Scott begin to shake. Lance looked out the window with a blank stare. He too was shaking.

"Okay boys," the Professor finally spoke calmly. "we don't have to talk about it anymore. Not until you're ready," Scott looked at him with a sorrowful glance that the Professor had never seen before. "you two can stay here. I'll have your rooms made up,"

They watched the Professor roll out of the room leaving them in silence. Scott watched the fire spark and sizzle in the fireplace. Lance leaned back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

"We're going to have to tell him eventually," Lance said still watching the ceiling.

"I know," Scott sighed.

"Do you really think he'll help us?"

Scott growled at him and was about to yell, but then stopped to think. "I don't know,"

"I mean, I know he wants to help," Lance continued finally looking at him. "but not in the way we want him to,"

"So what are you saying? We should have went to Magneto?" Scott huffed.

"No. But I think all the Professor is going to do is give us a roof, some food, and maybe pay for our shrinks,"

Scott sighed and turned back to the fireplace. "I hate it when you're right,"

The door opened and a woman walked in. Her long white hair reached down past her shoulder blades. Her skin was a light brown and her bright blue eyes shined brighter then Scott's.

"Scott," she smiled widely as he stood up.

"Ororo," he smiled back. She quickly walked towards him and swept him in her arms with tears running down her face.

"Scott I can't believe your here," she cried. "we searched for years. We only just fully stopped seven months ago,"

"Yeah well," he smiled lightly. "_we_ didn't even know where we were,"

"Where are your glasses?" she asked looking into his light blue eyes.

"Don't need them anymore," he smiled weakly. She grinned widely and hugged him again.

"Oh, we all missed you so much," she smiled and turned to Lance who was in the mist of rolling his eyes. "and you too Lance," he looked up suddenly and watched her open her arms. He stood up and gave her a small hug before stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking back at the fireplace.

"The Professor tell you what happened?" Scott asked.

"No," she frowned. "he told me not to ask, and is going ask the same of everyone else,"

"Oh, I can't wait for the awkward silences," Lance said sarcastically.

"Lance," Scott warned. Lance just frowned.

"Well, you two are getting along a little better," Ororo laughed.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you're stuck in a cage with the same people for five and a half years," Lance said sourly. Scott moaned and stuck his head in his hands. Ororo frowned and bit back her tongue before she asked more of it.

"Okay," Professor Xavier smiled as he rolled into the office. "i've had some students go prepare some rooms for you two. The X-Men have been informed that your here and asked not to ask where you two were,"

"Oh wonderful," Lance mumbled under his breath. "_their _still here," Scott gave him a glare and turned back to the Professor.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Dinners in an hour," Ororo smiled brightly. "you two look like you could use a little meat and potatoes,"

"You know," Scott said turning to Lance and then back at her. "I think we'll skip dinner if you don't mind,"

Ororo looked at the Professor with a worried glance. "That'd be fine Scott," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," he said smiling to comfort her worries.

"Your rooms are upstairs in the west wing," the Professor told them. "rooms 20 and 21. You remember where those are?"

"Yeah, I remember," Scott nodded.

"Okay, then we'll let you head up there when your ready," he smiled as he rolled out of the office with Ororo behind him.

"No dinner?" Lance frowned.

"We'll go down later to get something when everyone's asleep," Scott said walking to the door.

"Why?"

"First-awkward silence, second- we haven't eaten normal food in six years. I don't want to look like a pig in front of everyone. That'll just worry them more,"

"You chain a guy in a cage, starve him for weeks, poke and probe him, and he's still thoughtful and caring. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Scott grinned and walked out of the office with Lance still shaking his head and following behind him.


	4. Chap 4: In Silence

Author- Sorry this took so long to get out (and that its so short). I had two papers to write, one math test, and two speeches to make in the last two weeks. I wrote this in between homework assignments so please review if you think something sounds wrong or it just plain sucks and I'll try to fix it. Thanks :)

* * *

(LANCE)

He stood in front of the queen sized bed and stared down on the cream colored sheets. He wondered how long it had been since he had actually slept in a real bed. Longer then six years if you counted that thing he slept on at the Brotherhood Boarding House. The thought went away as he noticed the window.

He walked over slowly to it and opened the curtains and then lifted up the glass. The clouds had finally floated away and the sun was already drying up the grass. He let the cool fall wind blow him in the face as he leaned further out the window. The cold nipped at his skin, but he didn't care. As he looked down he noticed that there was a few of the younger mutants playing in the fallen leaves. He watched them wrestle and laugh. A sigh escaped his lips and he shut the window.

(SCOTT)

He laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was nice not to see metal above his head anymore. He closed his eyes and listened to the silence of his new room. A small smile gently formed across his face.

"It's nice to be home again," he whispered.

A loud smack came from the other side of the wall. He suddenly opened his eyes and instinctively watched the door. When nothing walked in he sighed.

"Breath Scott," he whispered. "your home,"

He sat up and watched a few brightly colored leaves float past his window. It felt like forever to him since he'd seen fall. He had almost forgotten how wonderful it made the world look.

He sighed and looked at the wall that stood between him and Lance. He knew he should probably go check on him soon. Lance didn't like the silence like he did; it made him anxious. It made his imagination start going into overdrive and that was dangerous.

Scott stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped as he felt a heaviness lay over it. He put his hand up an inch away from the wood and felt a pulse of energy run up through his arm. Someone was on the other side of the door. He waited for someone to knock but it didn't come. The person was listening through the door. His heart started pounding but stopped as he reminded himself again that he was safe. He reached out and grabbed the door knob. As he yanked it back and a blue elf fell to the ground, a large smile spread over his face.


	5. Chap 5: Kurt

"Owww," Kurt moaned starting to stand up from the floor and rubbing his nose.

"Sorry Kurt," Scott smiled.

The blue mutant finally looked up at him and frowned. And then after what only seemed a second, a large toothy smile spread across his blue face.

"Wow, Storm waz right, you do look different," he said still grinning from ear to ear. "We missed you!" he yelled as he wrapped Scott in a large hug. The hair from the tip of Kurt's ear tickled Scott's nose.

"I missed you too," Scott laughed as the elf let him go.

The door to Lance's room opened and he walked out with a curious look on his face. He stood there and watched Kurt jump up and down with excitement. He was about to turn around and go back in until Kurt noticed him.

"Lance!" he cried. "Wow, you look different too," He smiled as Lance just put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Well you still look just as blue as ever," he said with no hint of humor in his voice. Scott knew it wasn't an insult but Kurt didn't seem to notice anyway.

"I know!" Kurt laughed. "and 'ust as fuzzy,"

Lance turned around and walked back into his room without another word.

"So Kurt, how have things been here?" Scott asked.

Kurt frowned. "Not that great zince you disappeared. Everyone including the Professor went into zerious depression mode,"

Scott looked down at the floor and started shifting his weight back and forth slightly. He hated that he caused them so much pain. It made his stomach churn just thinking about how worried they must have been.

"I'm sorry," Scott said looking down at the floor.

Kurt gave him another friendly smile. "Don't torment yourself, your back now right?"

Scott gave him another smile and nodded. "yeah, I'm home."

(LANCE)

Kurt wasn't a bad guy, actually he was one of the only X-Men Lance could get along with, but he still wasn't all that sociable with people. Back in High School he had at least tried with the Brotherhood, but now he had given up completely. He didn't see a point in it anymore.

Lance walked over to the window again and watched the young mutants play. Over the past five and a half years, he waited and waited. Neither the Brotherhood nor the X-Men came to save them. What was the point in having friends if you still couldn't count on anyone but yourself?

Many times he would sit and wish that Pietro would come around that stone corner with that smart-ass smile and say "hey loser, what are you doing chained to a wall? Oh I get it, the scientists finally found their Missing Link?" But he never came.

Lance traced his fingers over the scars on his wrists where the shackles had held him. They were darker then his pale skin, which looked worse with the sun light shinning from the window. He closed the curtains and walked back towards his new bed.

(SCOTT)

"So why are you up here and no one else?" Scott asked Kurt.

Kurt smiled. "Because the Professor told everyone not to bug you,"

"And of course you didn't listen," Scott smiled back.

"Well the girlz didn't want to anywayz, because they were scared they'd cry when they zaw you," Kurt admitted for them.

"Oh," Scott mumbled quietly. The churning started up again in his stomach.

Kurts face turned serious as he looked Scott in the eyes. "Are you really okay?" he asked.

Scott remembered what he and Lance had to go though over the last five and a half years. He remembered who they had to fight to get away and how much it took for them to just get to the institute. "No," he finally said. "not really."

(LANCE)

The light was left on and the window was left open, but he still couldn't let his eyes shut. He looked over at the clock and the red numbers read 2:13am. He sighed and sat up in the bed. Digging in his jacket pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and then walked to the open window. As he lit his cigarette he noticed that Scott's light was on too. He probably couldn't stand the darkness either.

They had went down earlier at midnight and brought up dinner, but he was still hungry. His stomach growled for the third time in five minutes. He couldn't eat too much or he'd get sick again. A sigh escaped his lips as another puff of smoke did. He knew the cigarettes didn't help the situation, but they sure helped his nerves.

"I thought you said you were going to quit,"

Lance looked over to see Scott sitting on his window seal. He was looking up to the sky with an absent look on his pale face. He barely looked like himself at all anymore. Lance could only guess what went through Kurt's mind when he had seen them earlier.

"I am," Lance said turning away again. "eventually,"

They sat in silence as they both stared up at the sky from their windows. Both with pain in their eyes they watched a shooting star drift across the sky.

"So, are we going to ask them tomorrow?" Scott asked still watching where the shooting star had disappeared.

"You think you can tell them everything?"

"Not everything," Scott frowned. "just the stuff they need to know,"

"What if they don't want to help us?" Lance asked finally turning to look at him.

Scott's face turned dark as he looked down to the ground. "Then we can't stay."


	6. Chap 6: Kitchen Reunion

Scott walked into the kitchen with Lance trailing behind him. Lance had his hands in his pockets and was watching the ground as he walked.

"All the kids went to school I guess," Scott said realizing how quiet it had become since eight o'clock.

"Most likely," Lance mumbled.

Scott opened the cabinet above the sink and threw Lance a pop tart. "Luckily everything's in the same place as when I left," Scott smiled weakly.

Lance started to eat as Scott took out a box of cereal and poured him a bowl. Lance watched him silently and kept on eating his pop tart. Being fed nothing but mush in a bowl made Lance want to puke every time he ate out of one. So Scott didn't offer him any cereal. It was a weird phobia, but Scott didn't dare judge, considering he had gained some weird ones over the years too.

"Scott!"

Both him and Lance turned around to see Amara standing at the door with a shocked and yet happy facial expression.

Scott swallowed his mouth full of cereal and smiled. "Hey Amara,"

She ran over and gave him a large hug almost making him fall over. Lance grabbed the cereal bowl out of his hands before he dropped it and quickly placed it on the counter.

"Oh we've missed you so much!" she smiled as tears formed in her eyes.

Scott tried to ignore the cereal spinning in his stomach. "I've missed all of you,"

Lance finished his pop tart and threw the wrapper away. He made is way to the far end of the kitchen and leaned up against the wall as if hoping not to be seen. He crossed his arms and sighed as Amara's tear filled eyes turned to him.

"Lance," she spoke in that same caring manner that Ororo had. "believe it or not we've missed you too,"

He looked away from her caring smile and realized he was messing with his ear again. He was more comfortable talking with the older mutants like Ororo, then the ones he had known better.

As if noticing that Lance didn't want to be talked to, she turned back to Scott. "It's been crazy around here without you," she frowned. "Jean became the leader and to tell you the truth everyone including her hated it,"

Just hearing Jean's name made his heart start to pump faster. She was the one person he was truly scared to see again. "Really?" was all he could spit out.

"Yeah, so we haven't had a leader since. But it really didn't matter because all we were really doing was looking for you,"

Scott gave her a weak smile and tried to keep his guilt from showing.

"Oh my God! Scott!"

Scott barely had time to register who it was before Tabitha ran and jumped into his arms. He almost fell over with her putting all her weight on him. She pulled away and smiled.

"Hey Tabitha," Scott smiled back.

She frowned and looked at him from head to toe. "Kurt wasn't kidding, you do look like crap,"

"Tabitha!" Amara yelled.

Scott couldn't help but sincerely smile at that comment. She was the only one he could count on to actually speak her mind. "I know, we're working on it,"

"Lance!" she yelled making him jump and stand up straight. She ran over and jumped into his arms just as she did with Scott. "just so you know I stole your jeep and surprisingly it's still working great,"

Lance felt a smile form across his face. "Great to hear," he said.

Scott felt a little better now that Lance had smiled. "So how have you been Tabitha?" Scott asked.

"You know same old same old," she smiled. Scott liked that she didn't say anything that made his stomach churn. She was just the same old Tabby and he liked it that way. "It's been a little boring around here without you two," she laughed placing her arm over Lance's shoulder. "wow Lance you really let your hair grow out,"

Scott smiled as he watched Lance move away from her when she started fingering his hair to see how long it was. Human, or rather mutant, interaction was good for him. Scott turned to see Amara staring at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked a little scared.

"Why do you have numbers behind your ear?" she asked. Scott instinctively reached up to his ear and grew quiet.

"Umm," he started not knowing where to start.

"I'm sorry!" she burst out suddenly. "the Professor told me not to ask any questions. I'm sooo sorry," she cried with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's okay Amara," Scott reassured her while placing his hands on her shoulders. "I was going to tell everybody later on,"

Lance noticed Tabby straining to see Scott's numbers. Then he noticed that Rouge and Kitty were standing at the door.

"Well wadda know, they are back," Rouge smiled with a small crack in her voice.

"Hey Rouge, Kitty," Scott said with a smile.

Lance put his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the wall again. Tabby noticed this and decided to leave him alone.

Rouge walked over and gently gave him a small hug. Scott knew she was holding back tears. But Kitty on the other hand had tears streaming down her face. Scott's stomach started to hurt once again. He walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Please don't cry," he said quietly. She returned the hug and soon she let him go. She wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile. "thanks," he smiled.

"So where the hell have you two been?" Rouge asked.

"Rouge!" Amara hissed.

"What!? I think we have a right to know!" her teary eyes quickly became replaced with anger.

"We wanna wait till everyone's together," Scott told her.

Both Rouge and Kitty looked at Lance as if noticing he was in the room for the first time. Lance quickly avoided their gazes but still felt the sting of them on him.

Scott watched as the tears filled up in Kitty's eyes again. She took a step towards Lance but thought twice and stopped to look at the ground.

"Well how 'bout we do that now," Tabitha smiled. "I'll go get everyone and tell them to meet in the Professors office,"

Scott watched her leave with Rouge huffing behind her. Amara gave Scott another small smile and put her arm around Kitty's shoulders. They both walked out leaving Lance and Scott alone in the kitchen again.

"Hope you have your speech ready," Lance retorted.

Scott frowned at him but then sighed in defeat.


	7. Chap 7: The Meeting

Scott stood in front of the large wooded doors. He felt Lance's eyes watching him from behind. Loud voices could be heard from the other side making Scott's heart beat even faster.

"Breath," Lance told him. "and walk in,"

"I'm trying!" Scott hissed quietly. "why don't you go in first if your so brave?"

Lance frowned. He twisted the handle on the door and pushed Scott in first.

The room grew quiet as they all turned to look at him. The Professor was sitting behind his desk with Ororo sitting on top of it and Beast standing next to him. Logan looked speechless as he leaned back against the fireplace and crossed his arms. Amara, Tabitha, and Kitty were sitting on the couch with Kurt sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Rouge was standing behind the couch with her arms against her chest with Bobby and Evan standing next to her. Jean was sitting in the lazyboy with tears in her eyes and her knees up to her chest.

"Jerk," Scott mumbled knowing that only Lance would hear. Lance just shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Scott, Lance, come in," the Professor smiled gently.

Lance shut the door with his foot as Scott slowly walked further in.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ororo asked.

"Fine thanks," Scott breathed. He felt everyone's eyes on him and it made his heart beat painfully.

"And you Lance?"

He looked at her and noticed the concern in her eyes. "fine," he said quietly.

"That's good boys," the Professor smiled. "I heard you wanted to talk to us all?"

Scott turned to Lance who still had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the floor. He turned back to the Professor and nodded. "yeah, we do,"

(JEAN)

She felt the tears make their way down her face as he flew in through the doors. He was so pale and thin. It looked as if all the muscle he used to have from training constantly was now gone. His hair was neatly trimmed, but it was shorter then it had used to be. The tears started to fall faster as he avoided her gaze on him.

She looked over at Lance and felt her heart ache when he looked to the ground. He didn't seem to like all the eyes looking at him. He looked scared and somewhat in pain.

More tears fell down her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly.

(AMARA)

The numbers behind Scott's ear couldn't escape her mind. Who would tattoo numbers behind their ear? 000215? What did that mean?

(KURT)

What could of happened to them? Kurt's mind was racing as he watched Scott's face turn red as he flew in through the door. Lance slowly walked in and his eyes went straight to the ground when he noticed everyone. What could of happened to make him like this? It wasn't like Lance to be timid and scared, especially of them. He waited for Lance to look up and say something smartalic, but he didn't. It scared Kurt. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what happened to them.

(SCOTT)

He could feel Lance form an invisible shield around himself. He knew he would have to do this himself. He sighed and looked up at their worried and confused faces.

"We were kidnapped," he said finally and somewhat rushed.

He watched as they all shifted in their seats and how Rouges face turned from angry to scared in seconds.

"What?" Ororo breathed with tears forming in her eyes again.

"We don't know who took us, but," he stopped to look at Lance. He turned back to them. "we know why,"

"Why?" Tabby spit out quickly. She obviously didn't like how slow he was talking. But he was still trying to word it in his mind. He didn't want to scare them too much and he definitely didn't want them to know certain things.

He sighed as he shifted his weight back and forth. He wished Lance would help him, but he knew he wouldn't. "Scientists all over the country have been kidnapping mutants that they think have "potential" powers. We were two of those mutants," he paused to let them take in what he just said. "and they, umm, experiment on those mutants and "improved" them," he said pointing to his eyes. "so that they have no weaknesses," Most of them had started crying by now and he felt like his cereal was going to come back up.

"Why?" Logan asked still with no tears but with emotion in his eyes.

"To make the ultimate soldier," he said. He watched Logan's hands turn into fists and he knew he would help them.

"Did they let you go?" Kurt asked.

"No," Scott said quietly. "we had to escape,"

"Are they going to come for you?" Rouge asked finally uncrossing her arms.

He nodded. "we've been outrunning them for weeks now,"

"Don't worry Scott," the Professor smiled. "we're going to keep you safe here. They can't get you behind these walls,"

Scott smiled back gently. He knew that it was possible for them to get them here. They had too many soldiers and...he sighed.

"You don't think we can protect you?" Ororo asked finally standing up.

"No," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Why?" Logan asked crossing his arms again.

"They've already converted some mutants into soldiers," he sighed looking down to the ground, remembering.

"They'd fight against their own?" Rouge asked.

"They've been brainwashed," Scott frowned. "it's been programmed into their brains, they think it's what they were born to do,"

Logan seemed to growl a little in his throat. Scott really hoped that he would help them. Being used as an experiment himself and knowing someone that had gone through this mess, he somewhat knew how they felt.

"Why'd you come back if you knew we couldn't protect you?" Jean asked finally looking him in the eyes.

His heart pounded heavy in his chest. "we need you all to help us," he said finally.

"With what exactly?" the Professor asked leaning forward over his desk.

"Rescuing," Scott said. "and..."

"Revenge." Lance said just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.


	8. Chap 8: Revenge?

"Revenge?" the Professor frowned.

Scott glared at Lance who had shifted his eyes back to the ground.

"Not revenge," he replied. "we need to find all of the labs and destroy them,"

"Be glad to help," Logan said cracking his knuckles. Scott smiled.

"Wait Logan," the Professor said. Scott let his smile fall. "we can't just go destroying buildings around the U.S.. It will cause to much negative attention to mutants,"

"Why not Professor?" Evan asked turning to him. "they deserve it!" For the first time Scott realized that Evan looked like his old self but older. His must have finally gotten control of his mutation. Scott smiled at his old friend.

"I know how you feel Evan, but we can't make the country hate us more then they already do," the Professor sighed. "I agree with the rescuing, but not the destroying," he said finally turning back to Scott.

Scott knew there was no point in saving everyone if the buildings were still standing. They would just find them and take them again. It would never end until the government finally realized that they've spent too much money on the project and refuse to fund the scientists.

They wouldn't have any money to rebuild all those buildings, get their soldiers back, or get the equipment they need anymore. He knew they had to make all the people of the nation hate them in order for them to be safe. He smiled.

"I'm starting to think like you," he whispered to Lance. Lance showed a hint of a smile but kept his eyes on the floor.

"But Professor," Rouge said. "what if they just come back for them?"

"Then we'll protect them," he sighed. "we have the power and the technology here. Everything will be alright,"

Scott looked up at the Professor's smiling face. For the first time in his life he knew the Professor was wrong. He sighed and looked over at Lance again.

"What do you think?" he asked Lance a little too loudly. The rest of the room stopped talking and turned to Lance.

Lance slightly looked up at him and smirked. "I think I told you so,"

(KITTY)

He smiled. It wasn't a big one but it was there. And it was one of those smart-ass smirks he always used to give. A smile formed across her face as Scott scowled at him. Lance was still in there somewhere.

(KURT)

He smiled as Lance finally spoke up. It gave him a glimmer of hope that Lance could be alright. Kurt watched him put his hands further in his pockets and moved his face away from Scott's glare. He was still far from being the Lance they once knew, but at least now Kurt knew there could be a possibility of him coming back.

(SCOTT)

Scott sat on his bed staring viscously at the tan carpet. Lance was sitting on the window seal with another cigarette in his mouth. It had been dead quiet in the room for almost thirty minutes before Lance finally broke the silence.

"We should just leave," he said as he blew a puff of smoke out the window.

Scott rubbed his forehead and groaned. "But the Professor's right, we're safer here then anywhere else,"

"That's not really saying much," Lance mumbled.

"Did you have to go and say revenge?" Scott growled.

Lance looked at him. "You can't tell me that you can just walk into one of those labs and not want to blow all their freakin' heads off with those lasers of yours!" he huffed. "Just because we're in the Xavier Institute doesn't mean you can start acting like an X-Men again. You're not an X-Men anymore!"

Scott glared at him for a moment before giving up. He sighed as he stuck his face in his hands. "I hate you," he mumbled.

"Is that supposed to surprise me?" Lance asked blowing out some more smoke.

In truth the only reason Scott hated him was because Lance had somehow over the course of the last five and a half years, gained the ability to know everything. Scott had completely given up fighting with him. No matter what, Lance was always right. He again cursed the scientists.

He looked over at Lance who was throwing his cigarette out the window. "What kinda hell do you think will break lose when we let the guys out?" he asked.

Lance looked over at Scott and blew out his last puff of smoke. "like the seventh circle kind."


	9. Chap 9: One Down

Scott stood on the ledge of the cliff with his hands in his pockets. He stared at the large stone building that lay on the ground in front of him. It looked like a prison with it's large electrical fences and tall towers. They were just far enough to where he couldn't see the barred windows; but he knew they were there.

"So this is the place?" Evan asked walking up next to him.

Scott nodded but kept his eyes on the building. He noticed that the hole he had made in the fence weeks ago was gone and that the ground didn't look at all damaged. He remembered that large earthquake the day they escaped. Lance had been so desperate he had used all the power he had left. Scott was forced to carry him the rest of the way.

"I can't believe you were only one state over," Ororo said mostly to herself.

"It doesn't look like a laboratory," Bobby said. "looks more like a prison,"

"It is," Lance said quietly. He was sitting on the ledge with his feet hanging over and his eyes permanently glued to the building.

"Doesn't look all that hard to get into," Tabby said with a grin.

"It's made to keep mutants in," Scott said. "not out,"

"Then this should be easy," Bobby smiled.

Scott noticed Lance roll his eyes. "There soldiers with high-tech weapons in there," Scott said. "the security is state of the art, and they have mutants that have been converted,"

"So it's not going to be easy?" Kurt said.

Scott shook his head and looked up at the X-Men. They all had their outfits on and were ready for battle. They had offered Scott his old outfit, but he chose not to wear it. Lance was right, he wasn't an X-Men anymore.

Lance stood up and looked over at him. "Ready?" he asked.

"No," Scott replied.

"Oh well," Lance faced the building again and extended his arms out in front of him. The ground slowly started to tremble as Lance's eyes rolled back into his head. A large crack ran in front of him, down the cliff and then finally into the electric fence. The fence crashed down and sparks flew in every direction.

"Lets go!" Scott yelled as the X-Men followed him down the cliff and to the laboratory.

(LANCE)

He walked through the large hole in the wall that he had seen Scott make. The sirens were wailing throughout the building now and it was starting to give him a headache. He looked down the halls and wondered which way they went.

"Bad planning on your part Summers," he said quietly.

(THE GUYS)

The floor and walls were all stone but they could still hear the sirens screaming through the thick metal door. There were four of them, each shackled to the walls of the prison room.

"Think someone's breaking out?" the one that sat facing the metal door asked. He had dark brown skin and a large surgical scar that centered down his bald head. He was the only one that seemed interested in the cause of the sirens.

"Doubt it," said another one with short dark red hair. "I think we're the only ones left," He twisted his wrists in the shackles to make himself more comfortable and closed his eyes.

"I guess your right," the first one sighed. His eyes grew huge and a smile stretched across his face. "what if it's Scott and Lance!"

The rest of them all opened their eyes and looked at him.

"DJ," one of them sighed.

"What?" he frowned. "they said they were going to come back for us,"

They all looked at him with pity.

"Keep dreaming DJ," the one closest to the door said. His hair was a dirty blonde and was longer then the rest of them; which was still only down to the middle of his ears. He shut his eyes and tried to stretch his legs out.

"You never know," the last one smiled. "maybe he's right,"

"Not you two Devin?" the red haired one sighed.

"Don't you two go getting your hopes up," the dirty blonde told them, still with closed eyes. "If I was them I would never come back,"

(LANCE)

He heard gun shots start down the hall and he started running.

"A sane person would be running AWAY from the sound of guns," he told himself.

_POOF!_

He stopped suddenly as Kurt landed in front of him. The blue elf turned around and smiled at him.

"There you are Lance," he smiled. "we were gettin' worried,"

Lance walked around the corner with Kurt and watched as a large number of human soldiers were getting thrown around.

"No Tabby don-" Jean was cut off by a large explosion.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Bobby yelled over the gun shots.

Lance watched as the X-Men fought their way through the soldiers with ease. He looked around for Scott but didn't see him.

"Where's Scott?" he asked Kurt loudly.

Kurt pointed through a large door on the other side of the hallway. "He followed a soldier in there,"

Lance nodded and ran across the battlefield to the large door. As he opened it slowly, water flooded out and over his boots.

"Oh shit," he whispered to himself while opening the door further.

The whole room was wet and looked as if a tidal wave had hit it. The floor still had about an inch of water over it in some places and the ceiling dripped as if it was raining indoors. The desks and chairs were soaked and spread all over the place. Papers were stuck to the floors and walls. Lance heard the X-Men come in behind him.

"What happened in here?" Bobby asked walking past Lance and into the room.

Lance noticed that the guns had stopped and so did the sirens.

"That can't be a good sign," he thought to himself.

They heard coughing all of a sudden and looked over to see Scott leaning over a chair and spitting out water. He was dripping wet and shivering.

"Scott are you okay?" Ororo asked running to his side. Most of the X-Men followed her, but Lance stayed in his place watching the room cautiously.

"Misty," Scott choked out finally.

Lance nodded and looked around the large room.

"Oh and there's the other one," came a sweet and playful voice. "and you brought friends, how sweet," her laugh echoed throughout the room.

Lance eyes scanned the room but he couldn't see her. "Where are you Misty?" he asked the emptiness.

"All around you Lance,"

The water started to climb up his legs as her laugh rang through his ears.

"Lance!" Kitty cried as a wave formed in front of him and engulfed him.

Scott slowly stood up and looked around the room. "She's got to be here somewhere," he said to himself. That's when a thought hit him and he looked up.

She stood on a metal support beam with a large smile spread over her face. Her long blonde hair was wet as it normally was and she wore a purple two piece bathing suit as if she was simply going swimming.

Scott held his fingers up to his temple and focused her in his sight. A large red beam shot out and forced her off the support beam and into the water below.

Lance stood up and coughed out some water. After he was finally able to breath he turned around to look at Misty. She was standing up and looking furious. The water around her was snaking it's way over her body and into the air.

"Damn you," she growled at Scott.

Scott didn't take time to let her speak again. He knew better then that. He shot another red beam at her, making her fly back and into the wall. The water around them stopped circling and became still again. Lance walked over to her and leaned down.

"You knocked her out," he said.

"Good, lets go,"

Lance watched them all run out of the room. He looked back down at the beautiful blonde laying in water.

"Sorry Mist," he whispered and then turned around to follow the others.


	10. Chap 10: Second Down

(THE GUYS)

DJ watched the metal door with growing anticipation. He hadn't taken his eyes off it for what seemed like forever to him. He had started tapping his foot on the stone floor and was wondering how long it took to break into a building and rescue four miserable guys.

"There not coming," the blond told him bluntly.

"You don't know that for sure," Devin answered before DJ could react.

The blond rolled his eyes and sat up straight against the rock wall. He yawned and twisted his wrists in his shackles only to wince from the pain.

"The sirens stopped," the red haired boy said as he finally opened his eyes.

"That good or bad?" DJ asked.

Devin shrugged with great difficulty since his arms were shackled over his head.

"You guys aren't going to let me sleep are you?" the blond asked with a heavy sigh.

"Doubt it," the red head mumbled.

"You'll get all the sleep you'll need when Lance and Scott get us out of here,"

"DJ!" the blond huffed. "your seventeen you idiot! Start acting like it! Their not coming!"

The small square room grew quiet. The red haired boy looked over at the blond and frowned.

DJ looked down at his lap. "maybe your right,"

(LANCE)

The sound of the water swishing around in his boots was about to drive him into insanity. He stopped and took one off, and then the other.

"Lance!"

He looked up to see Scott standing on the far side of the hallway. He had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What?"

"This is not the time to dry your feet out!" he yelled starting to walk towards him. The X-Men appeared around the corner and slowly followed him back in the direction they had come.

"Why? We're going to be attacked by someone else soon anyways,"

Scott moaned. He squeezed the water out of his shirt and watched as Lance pulled his drenched socks off.

"So I take it that the girl we just saw was a mutant," Bobby said. "that was converted?" Tabby gave him a "duh" look and rolled her eyes.

Scott looked up at him and nodded. "Misty," he said. He looked down at Lance who was staring at the floor. "we tried to save her, but it was too late,"

Lance thought back to that day when Misty was taken. He remembered the tears flowing down her round face as she screamed for someone to stop the guards from taking her. Lance had broken out of his cell but arrived just in time to see the machine placed over her head. Her screams still pierced his ears through nightmares.

"Lance,"

He broke out of his nightmare and looked up to see everyone staring at him. He looked back down to avoid their gazes.

"We should keep moving," Ororo told them.

"Yeah, come on," Scott sighed.

Lance put his socks and boots back on but continued staring at the floor.

"Lance," He looked up to see Kitty's worried eyes watching him. Everyone else had started moving back down the hallway. "are you okay?"

He nodded and slowly stood up. She gave him a weak smile and followed the rest of the group down the hall. He watched her and thought back to all of those nights he sat and stared at the stone wall just wondering what she was doing. Had she been worried about him, or just Scott?

"Lance! Get your ass moving!" Scott yelled.

Lance glared at the back of his head, but listened.

(MALCOLM)

He could hear Lances memories about Misty. It made him flinch to hear her scream out of Lances mind.

_"It was for the best,"_ he thought to himself. _ "It was painful, but it was for the best. They'll see. I'll make them see,"_

(SCOTT)

Another large door stood in front of them. He opened it and walked in with the X-Men on his heels.

"Whoa," Kurt whispered.

"Holy crap, they have a rainforest," Bobby said.

All around them was lush green plants. They could here the monkeys in the background and the bugs flying around their heads. Jean swiped at an invisible mosquito.

"Malcolm," Scott and Lance said in unison.

"Ummm," Tabby said. "this is kinda weird,"

"Ya think?" Rouge frowned.

"Welcome!"

They all looked up to see a young boy in a white t-shirt and shorts. His short messy blond hair stood straight up as if he had been electrocuted. The smile on his face stretched from ear to ear on his small face.

"You've out done yourself this time Mal," Scott said with a weak smile.

"We're dead," Lance mumbled as he sat down on the ground.

"I know, right!?" Malcolm smiled again and jumped up and down. "i'm awesome,"

"Slowly make your way to the other side of the room," Scott whispered to the x-men.

"Why? He's just a little kid," Evan said quietly.

"You feel the breeze?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah,"

"You hear the animals in the back ground?"

"Yeah,"

"You see the amazingly blue sky,"

"Yeah,"

"It's all an illusion,"

"You mean to say that that kid is making all this with his mind!?" Bobby yelled.

"Yep we're dead," Lance moaned.

"I'M NOT A KID!" Malcolm yelled. "I'M TWELVE!"

Just then the sky started to turn black and the animal noises ceased. Scott moaned.

"Run!" he yelled.

The X-men followed close behind him with Lance in the back. He saw the large metal doors that led to the hallway they needed to be in.

"Escaping is going to do us shit if he's still conscious!" Lance yelled from the back. He could hear and feel the stampede of something big making its way from the jungle.

Scott cussed under his breath and turned around. "Jean can you do something about that?"

Jean looked over at him. "I can try, but if he fights it may injure him,"

"Do it," he said before turning to open the doors.

Jean watched him leave with a worried glance and then turned to the young boy walking towards them. Bees were swarming around the boy and he looked willing to kill.

"I suggest you do it now," Lance said as he passed her. "he's only getting warmed up,"

She put her hands up to her temples and closed her eyes. Malcolm let out a loud scream and the rainforest disappeared into a cloud of invisible dust. The young boy fell onto the floor in the middle of a large empty office room.

Jean opened her eyes and looked back at the open doors. Scott was standing near the wall trying to catch his breath.

"That wasn't nice!" Malcolm yelled standing back up with bees starting to form around him. Scott sighed. He knew Jean wouldn't try hard enough.

"So sorry," Scott said before blasting two lasers straight into the small boy's chest sending him flying to the other side of the room. This time he didn't get back up.

"That was not fun," Kurt said with a frown.

"Try having no muscle and barely any food in your system," Lance mumbled.

"We're here," Scott said mostly to himself.

They found themselves looking down a long hallway with metal door after metal door on their left.

"Your an idiot!" came a loud muffled voice.

"Yep, I hear Eric," Lance sighed.

(THE GUYS)

"Just leave him alone Eric," the red haired boy said to the blond.

"Once he shuts up, I will!" Eric growled.

"I'm just saying-" DJ started.

"Your just saying your not all mentally there!"

Devin sighed and looked up at the ceiling. The large metal ball above their heads was what kept them from using their powers. He remembered all the times he had broken bones trying to destroy it.

Just as he was about to stop the argument a knock came from the other side of the large metal door.

"No ones home," the red haired one replied.

"Don't piss them off again Will," Devin moaned.

Will rolled his eyes and attempted to shrug his shoulders.

The door opened slowly and then flew open the rest of the way. There standing in the doorway was a thin young man with brown hair and blue eyes. The small room grew quiet for only a second.

"HA!" DJ yelled at Eric. "Who's an idiot now!?"


	11. Chap 11: The Guys

**Sorry about it being so short. I felt bad that I haven't updated in forever.. Anyways I hope you like it**

* * *

(SCOTT)

Evan and Bobby grabbed the large ball down from the ceiling and smashed it up against the wall.

"I knew you were coming back!" DJ yelled with excitement. "but Eric didn't believe me,"

Eric rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

"I promised, didn't I," Scott smiled before he shot a beam at the shackles holding DJ up.

"Yeah, but who do we know that actually keeps promises?" Will asked with a weak smile.

Kitty walked into the small room and phased Eric and Devin out of their shackles.

"Good point," Scott smiled and shot another beam at his shackles.

Lance walked in and a small smile lit his face. "you guys look like shit,"

They turned to him and laughed. Even Eric had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Look who's talking," he said with a fake frown.

(ROUGE)

They all looked like they had been in that small room for years. She noticed that they looked worse then even Lance and Scott. To say that their skin was white was an understatement. Even the African American had a strange faded look to his skin.

Rouge watched with sorrowful eyes as they tried to stand. The red head fell back down and closed his eyes in pain. The blond had his jaw clenched as he finally stood on his feet. She watched as Lance and Scott helped the other two. Evan walked past her and helped the red head to his feet. He thanked him with a weak smile.

(WILL)

He felt bad that he was holding on the guys arm so tight, but he knew he would fall if he didn't. A shocking pain flew up through his legs and up his spine. He let out a small whimper, but was determined to stay on his feet. He felt his eyes start to water as his body became numb.

"I can't," he whispered.

The guy seemed to understand and gently lowered him back to the cold ground. He inhaled deeply to block the tears from falling. After he finally fought them back he opened them. He looked around, and stopped at someone who was looking at him. She had black hair with a small white stripe going down the front. The worried look on her face made him smile. It was reassuring to know some people care.

"Mind taking an arm?" he asked her.

She smiled gently and walked over and grabbed one arm while the guy had the other. He took a deep breath and let them help him stand.

(ERIC)

The pain in his legs didn't cease as he leaned against the wall. It felt as if every muscle in his body was squeezing together. He clenched his jaw tighter and fought the urge to fall back down. He felt his eyes start to water and he quickly closed them tight. He'd be damned if he let anyone see him cry. He heard DJ talking up a storm to Scott and wished just for five minutes he would shut up.

(DEVIN)

Lance had a hold of his arm as he stood up. A sharp pain flew up from his feet to his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists.

"Come on Dev, you can do it," Lance whispered.

He stood up straight and leaned against the wall letting the cold stone heal his hot back. He opened his eyes and scanned the new faces that now filled their small cell. They all looked worried and somewhat scared. A tall woman with long white hair caught his eyes and smiled.

"Do you need help staying up?" she asked.

He looked down at his feet, which looked very far away and smiled weakly.

"Nope," he looked back at her. "I lost the feeling in my feet already,"

He felt his legs give in and he fell back to the floor.

"Man down," he heard DJ say. He mentally cursed him.


	12. Chap 12: Escape

(SCOTT)

They were all finally standing on their own. Scott sighed as Eric finally had the energy to walk over and hit DJ upside the head.

"Hey!" he yelped. "What was that for!?"

"Not shutting up when I told you to," Eric growled.

Scott watched a smile play on Devin's face and Will's.

"I really think we should get out of here," Kurt announced.

"Kurt's right," Ororo said. "there could be more soldiers coming any minute now,"

"Can I blow the place up?" Will asked forming a fire ball within each hand.

"I'm all for that!" DJ yelled throwing a fist in the air.

"No," Ororo said sternly making both guys frown. "Scott and Lance promised that they wouldn't destroy any buildings.

"So," Eric glared at her. "we didn't,"

"Scott," Ororo said turning to him for help.

"Eric we promised, and we're going to keep that promise," he frowned. "all of us,"

Eric glared at him until Lance put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and turned back to Scott.

"Fine, you win,"

(ORORO)

She wandered what Lance had whispered to him. The look on the blonds face had turned from pure anger, into a sudden look of calmness. Ororo felt a blur of worry coming and wondered if they were really trustworthy.

She violently shook the thoughts out of her head. What was she thinking? This was Scott after all. But the others. And Lance. Were they trustworthy?

(JEAN)

She didn't like that blond one. She fought the urge to go inside his head and figure out what was really behind those two foggy blue eyes.

The red headed one seemed innocent enough. But with the hair, the fire power, and that wide smile that stretched across his face when he thought of blowing up the building. It all seemed too familiar to Pyro.

The brown haired one that Lance had helped stand, scared her a little too. Maybe it was just her, but his black eyes seemed to watch everyone a little too closely. As if feeling her eyes on him, he turned to her and gave her a small smirk. She turned her gaze away fast and stared at the floor. He's eyes...

(SCOTT)

"It's been a little too easy," he said as they walked through the quiet halls.

"Maybe we scared them all away," Tabby said.

"Harder than it sounds," DJ told her. "trust me,"

"Or maybe their just waiting for the right time to strike," Devin smiled.

Gun shots were heard and everyone dived into random hallways on their sides.

"Wha'd I tell ya?" Devin smirked.

"Congrat's!" Rouge growled next to him. "na how do we get past 'em?"

More shots rang through the hall.

"Whoa!" Bobby yelled as a bullet almost grazed his foot.

"Damn they have us from both sides!" Evan yelled.

Scott peered around the corner and blasted a few soldiers into the air. "Their closing in!" he yelled.

"Time to get even," Will grinned wide. He formed a large ball of fire in his hands and threw it down one hallway. A large explosion fallowed and he's grin widened.

"Nice," Tabby smiled back at him.

"Why thank you,"

Scott rolled his eyes and blew another beam down the opposite hallway. He watched Lance place a hand on the wall and close his eyes.

"Oh shit," he grumbled. "everyone down!"

The building started to shake and large heavy pieces of ceiling stared to fall. The X-Men fell to their knees and placed their hands over their heads. Scott risked a glance at the soldiers. Those standing fell and those shooting lost balance and started shooting their own.

Dust flew into the air as Lance finally let go of the wall. Scott realized that Lance couldn't see his glare through the dust so he let it fall. He heard the rest of the mutants start to moan and groan as they tried to stand up.

"At least the soldiers stopped shooting," Lance told him with a shrug.

Scott looked back at the team who were trying their best to stand. Lucky enough for Lance, nothing had fallen on them.

"Damn Lance," Devin grumbled. "ever think of controlling that anger?"

Lance turned to glare at him, but found a playful smile on his face.

"Okay who's humming!?" Bobby yelled.

Everyone turned to look at him and then at each other.

"No ones humming Bobby," Kitty told him while wiping the dirt off her pants.

"Your ears must be ringing from the earthquake," Ororo informed him.

"It's not ringing, it's a humming noise!" Bobby yelled in frustration. "I'm not-"

"Shhhh, wait," Evan said. "I hear it too,"

"Well that's new,"

Everyone turned to see what DJ was talking about. A small robotic spider about the size of small apple was crawling out of some rumble where the soldiers had fallen. It's beady red eyes focused on DJ and started running at him in a fast pace. Before it could even reach him, Eric had stepped on it.

"Ewww," DJ frowned as what seemed like oil and a weird green substance poured out of it with gears still attached.

"Oh, shit," Will mumbled as he slowly backed away from the pile of rumble.

One after another, the robotic spiders came pouring out of the small hole. All at once their beady eyes locked onto the mutants.

"I hate spiders," Amara said quietly while Kitty nodded next to her.

"I suggest we run people!" Bobby yelled at the same time the spiders moved in to attack.

Scott blew a couple dozen away with his blast and every once in a while Tabby would throw a few bombs over her shoulder.

Scott watched as DJ stopped and turned around to face the spiders.

"Everyone cover your ears!" he yelled.

DJ opened his arms wide and threw them together in a wide clap. It sounded like a large explosion as the spiders flew back and exploded as if something invisible had hit them. He turned around with a large smile that spread to his ears.

"And that's why they call me Sonic Boom,"

"Very creative," Rouge said flatly.

"Thank you," he smiled not catching the sarcasm.

The humming returned and Bobby walked forward and covered the hallway with a wall of ice.

"I take it back," Rouge said. "Iceman's WAY more creative,"

Bobby just frowned as Kurt and Evan started laughing at him.

"I think theirs just enough of us to where this doesn't seem so bad," Scott smiled.

"Won't have that luxury for long," Lance mumbled to where only Scott could here.

Scott faced a glare in his direction shutting him up. He was thankful that Logan had been chosen to stay with the professor. His hearing may have been an issue with Lance not being able to keep his mouth shut.

"Okay guys," Scott said drawing everyone's attention. "we have to keep moving. We're almost out,"

Scott felt bad for the guys. They could barely walk and they were being forced to run. He sighed and remembered that he and Lance didn't have a break when they escaped. They didn't have all these people to help them.

"Come on guys lets go!" he yelled.

(WILL)

"Kiss my a-" he started before Devin covered his mouth.

"We have to keep moving," he told the frowning red head.

Devin helped him up and they continued to follow the others down the hallway with heavy breaths.

(SCOTT)

"Everyone move back," he said spreading his arms wide. "I'm pretty sure on the other side of this wall is the outside,"

"We'll then blast it already!" DJ yelled with excitement.

After everyone moved away he blasted the wall. Light shone in and everyone instinctively covered their eyes from the sun.


	13. Chap 13: 3 Days After

(LANCE)

It was eight in the morning and he had just been rudely awaken. He was now laying down in his bed listening to the sounds of the others yelling at each other. They had come in about fifteen minutes ago and had started their daily bickering. It was an annoying sound that brought his memories of being trapped in a cell with them back.

"If you guys don't shut the hell up I'm going to make you wish we never saved your asses!" he yelled without opening his eyes and his back facing them. His mood had plummeted down within minutes of their arrival and it was getting worse.

The yelling had stopped. But only for a second.

"I'm still hungry!" DJ whined.

"You can't eat so much you idiot!" Eric yelled back at him. "you'll make yourself sick"

"Let him eat," Devin said. Lance could practically see the smirk across his face. "it'll teach him,"

"Shouldn't you guys be sleeping or something?" Lance asked still annoyed.

"We've been sleeping for three days straight now!" DJ yelled. "I'm ready for some action!"

"Or food," he heard Will mumble.

"Great," Lance groaned. "than go bug Scott,"

He felt his bed go down as if someone had sat on it. He sighed but kept his eyes shut.

"I'm tired of just sitting around while those scientists are still alive and working," Eric said. Lance could hear the frustration in his voice. But he could also hear the exhaustion.

Lance opened his eyes and turned to look at Eric. He's foggy blue eyes seemed to be boring into him.

"We can't do anything until we get our energy back, not to mention our strength," he frowned. "have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Eric looked away with another frown. "It'll take years to get to where our bodies were six years ago,"

"I know, but we can at least get to were we can eat a regular dinner without up-chucking. Or maybe be able to run half a mile without actually passing out,"

"Or look like we haven't been in a cave for the past five and a half years," Will said studying his pale hands.

"Just give it a little bit and then we'll leave," Lance told them as he turned over again and closed his eyes.

"Question is," Devin said. "will Scott want to leave with us?"

Lance let the question hang in the air a little bit before he answered.

"He will," he spoke quietly.

(SCOTT)

He sat at the kitchen table and watched as Kurt and Rouge started to have another argument over burnt toast. He stared at them with envy. How much he wished his problems were that petty. A short sigh escaped his lips and he turned back to the newspaper in his hand. He almost laughed as he saw the front page photo.

"The Brotherhood must be so proud," he smiled at the Toad sticking his long slimy tongue at the photographer.

"Yeah, they've gotten extremely annoying lately," Kurt groaned sitting down across from him with his bowl of cereal.

"Six years, and still nothings changed," Scott laughed weakly. He looked up to see Kurt and Rouge watching him with concerned eyes. "what?"

"Are you sure your okay?" Kurt asked. "you look pale,"

Scott let a weak smirk play across his face.

"More then usual," Rouge sighed.

"I'm fine," he tried to smile as honestly as he could. "I get a little weak for a while after I use my powers too much,"

Rouge and Kurt smiled back at him and continued their argument. He sighed and shook his head. The constant "are you okay's" were driving him insane.

"Well," Devin said walking in and sitting next to Scott at the table.

"Well what Grim?" Scott asked not bothering to look over at the black eyed mutant or even realizing he called him by his codename.

"I'm extremely bored," he feigned a sigh.

Scott looked over at the man at his right side. "I don't care what you do, as long as no one gets injured,"

Devin smirked and fell back in his chair, but as soon as his body hit the ground a large burst of black smoke appeared and he was gone.

"Can he teleport?" Kurt asked staring at the empty chair.

"Yeah," Scott said simply.

"What is he planning on doing anyway?" Rouge asked.

Scott shrugged his shoulders still reading his newspaper. "beats me,"

Rouge and Kurt just stared at their old leader.

(DEVIN)

He appeared in the exercise room. As he looked around the room his eyes stopped on a certain dirty blond. He was breathing quickly and he was sweating like a pig.

"Worn out?" he asked with a smirk.

"What do you want Devin?" Eric asked staring at the floor while trying to catch his breath.

"Just bored," Devin shrugged. "looking for something to do,"

"Yeah well, Scott'll kill you if you hurt one of these losers,"

"These losers did save us," Devin said. "why would I wanna harm them,"

A weak chuckle vibrated through Eric. "you would hurt anyone for a laugh,"

Devin shrugged with a small smirk and disappeared in a puff of black smoke again.

(LANCE & SCOTT)

"So…" Lance started.

"I know," Scott mumbled. "it's just…it's just hard,"

Lance looked over at him. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"We have no choice," Lance told him.

"You know they'll come looking for us," Scott said turning him. "and without the shield the lab had, they'll find us,"

Lance walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at Scott. "I know you don't want to leave, it's your home, I get it. But we have to leave, not only for us, but for them too. You know they may get hurt being around us," He started messing with his ear again.

"I know," he watched Lance take out a cigarette and light it. He sat up and started towards the door. "I'll go tell the guys,"

Lance turned from the window to face Scott. "Tell them what?"

"That were leaving tonight," he said and walked out the door.


	14. Chap 14: Awkward Meeting

"I plead innocent," Devin said raising his arms up.

"I'm sure you do," Scott replied giving him the death glare.

"They were everywhere," the poor girl was muttering. Ororo held the girl in her arms and started rocking her back and forth.

"It's going to be alright," she soothed the young girl.

"Devin can I speak with you please," Scott spoke through gritted teeth.

Devin reluctantly followed Scott out to the hallway.

"I didn't hurt her," he said as soon as Scott shut the door.

"Maybe not physically, but mentally that girl is traumatized!"

"Oh, she'll be fine," Devin waved him away. "all I did was make a few shadows dance around the room,"

Scott shook his head and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "Oh well, we're leaving tonight anyways,"

"Seriously!" Will shouted as he came down the stairs.

"Shhh!" Scott frowned. "shut up! I don't what everyone to know! I don't need the Professor trying to talk me out of it,"

"Finally!" Will said as he ran back up the stairs to tell Eric and DJ.

(LANCE)

Lance opened the cabinet and pulled out a cup. As he poured himself some water he listened to Scott continue to bicker at Devin as they walked up the stairs. He sighed and placed the cup on the counter.

"Lance?"

He turned to watch Kitty walk into the kitchen with concern in her brown eyes. He felt his mouth go dry and he silently swore at himself for being without someone to talk for him.

"Hey," he managed to spit out.

"How are you feeling?" she asked putting her hands in her pockets.

"I'm fine," he mumbled as his eyes fell to his shoes. He couldn't have imagined that this meeting would be so awkward. He mentally kicked himself for being such a wuss.

"You know the brotherhood was really worried about you too," she said looking at the newspaper lying on the table where Scott had left it.

Lance turned to look at it too and laughed, startling Kitty.

"Never thought I'd miss that idiot," he smiled.

Kitty laughed. "you should go visit them,"

He looked up at her. She looked so much older then she had six years ago. She had let her hair grow and no longer held it back in a ponytail. She looked so much more mature, and though he had never imagined it, more beautiful.

He had always thought that when he saw her again, he'd tell her the truth. Tell her that it wasn't just a high school crush way back then. He would have given up everything for her. He had planned to leave the Brotherhood again, for good. But then he was taken.

"Lance?" she said bringing him out of his memories.

"I don't think I can," he said finally. "visit them, I mean,"

"Why not?" she asked, her eyes still filled with concern.

"It's already hard enough," he said walking out of the room. "leaving you," he said when she was no longer within hearing distance.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry i just had to put the Lance and Kitty bit in. I love them! Anyways...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15: Sad Meeting

(LANCE)

He stared out the window at the orange and red trees. The wind blew and threw leaves in every which direction causing what looked like a tornado.

"We're leaving tonight!" DJ yelled running in.

Lance rolled his eyes and turned to his young "friend".

"Yell it any louder and the people here won't let us you idiot," he growled.

DJ shut up and fell onto the bed.

"Lance?" DJ spoke quietly as if talking to a hungry animal.

"What?" Lance sighed.

"Do you wanna leave?" he tilted his head to watch Lance's reaction to the question.

Lance grabbed his ear and sighed. "I used to hate this place," he said softly. "but no, I wish I didn't have to. It's the only thing that hasn't changed in my life,"

"Maybe when we're done you and Scott can come back,"

Lance shook his head. "We can never come back, not after we do what we're planning on doing,"

"Why not?"

"They'd never forgive us," Lance sighed. "what we're about to do may jump start the war between mutants and humans,"

(SCOTT)

"Scott?"

He turned around to face the woman that had just spoken his name.

"Hey Jean," he smiled weakly.

He had known this would happen eventually, but nothing could prepare him for the sharp pain he felt in his heart, or the aching pain in his gut. Nothing could prepare him for the pain, fear, and concern that shown in her beautiful green eyes.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

He smiled, ignoring the churning in his stomach. "I'm fine,"

He turned back and leaned on the railing. He looked out at the multi-colored trees surrounding them and inhaled the fresh air.

"I love the fall here," she said walking up beside him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah me too," he said. "I almost forgot how beautiful it was,"

Scott watched her pull her sweater tighter to her body. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful she was too. It was her voice that rung in his ears on those dark nights in that cell. It had always given him hope to hear her, even when Eric had told him it was because he was going insane. He laughed to himself.

"What?" she asked turning to him.

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothing,"

The wind blew the trees and leaves flew over their heads.

"We looked for you," she said quietly.

He turned to her just in time to see a couple tears flowing down her cheeks. His stomach turned again.

"I know," he said softly taking her in his arms. "I understand,"

He felt her arms wrap around him and her head lay in the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed holding on to him tighter.

"Jean," he whispered into her hair. "It's okay. I don't blame you for not finding me. I understand,"

"We…we…should have looked harder,"

He shook his head. "It wouldn't have done any good,"

Her arms held tighter and her hands clenched onto his jacket. "I missed you,"

His heart felt as if it was about to explode. He held her closer and laid his head on her shoulder. After a few seconds he let her go and backed away. With tears still in her eyes she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," he said before walking away from her. "for leaving you again," he added after he was inside.


End file.
